1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to methods for quickly disconnecting driveshafts and couplings from driving and driven flanges with a threaded collar. More particularly, the present invention relates primarily to a method of quickly connecting and disconnecting a Cross-Tooth Propeller Shaft Flange, type T as in International Standard ISO 12667 with a threaded collar. A second embodiment of the present invention relates primarily to a method of quickly connecting and disconnecting a wing bearing style universal joint to a flange with a threaded collar. A third embodiment of the present invention relates to a short couple double wing bearing style universal with a quick disconnect threaded collar on each end.
2. General Background of the Invention
Typical means for attaching a coupling or universal joint to a driving or driven flange includes a plurality of bolts that fixedly attach the coupling or universal joint flange face to the face of the driving and driven flanges. Wing bearing and half-round universal joint styles employ a plurality of bolts to secure cross trunnion and bearing assemblies to driving yoke and flange components. In many driveline applications, 360° access is not available to properly remove and install all flange bolts. The present invention provides an improved method of attaching a coupling or universal joint to a driving or driven flange by providing a single locking collar that can fixedly secure a coupling or universal joint component to a driving or driven flange. By providing a collar with a shoulder that mates with a corresponding shoulder on the coupling or universal joint and a threaded section within the collar that mates with a corresponding threaded section on the of the flange, then the coupling or universal joint can then be attached to the flange in a secure manner.
This method of attaching a coupling or universal joint to a flange is advantageous over other means because proper torque can be applied to the collar from any position where access is available. Other attachment means can have bolts that can only be accessed from the opposite side of the shaft making proper installation difficult or impossible in confined spaces.
The components of the present invention preferably employ a grooved flange face having a cross-tooth propeller shaft flange, type T as in International Standard ISO 12667, which mates with corresponding teeth on the coupling or universal joint. A collar that has a shoulder and a threaded section whereby the collar can be placed over the coupling or universal joint flange and threaded onto the mating driving or driven flange therein securing the coupling or universal joint to the flange.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,540,617 B2 5,746,659; 5,586,652; 5,431,507; 4,191,487; 4,053,248; 3,623,573 and 958,927 are incorporated herein by reference, and disclose various connecting means using toothed components for connecting driveshafts and tubing.